


More than a servant

by pissed_off_pansexual_friend



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Dom Merlin, First Time, M/M, Smut, Top Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-05 05:02:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15163244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pissed_off_pansexual_friend/pseuds/pissed_off_pansexual_friend
Summary: Merlin and Arthur sleep together one night when Arthur gets drunk. They don't talk about until one night Merlin decides he's had enough.





	1. Chapter 1

Their brief night together haunted Merlin's dreams for the past month. He woke in pools of sweat every morning, his arousal still throbbing, pictures of their entwined bodies replaying in his mind.

They hadn't talked about it since it happened and Merlin knew Arthur was embarrassed. Embarrassed that he slept with a man, embarrassed that he liked it and embarrassed that he wanted to feel like that again.

Every time they touched, Merlin replayed that night in his mind and he knew, by his expression, that Arthur did too.

How eager he was to touch Merlin, to feel his body on his own, to kiss his lips over and over again like they were the only thing keeping him alive, to scream his name into the night and have that same feelings equally returned.

One night, while he was giving Arthur a bath, he rewined the scene again in his head, brushing down on Arthur's back, foam around his hands. It's been a month and they haven't talked about it and Merlin decided he's had enough.

He was going to confront Arthur about it.

"Can I say something?" Merlin asked as he grazed Arthur's skin.   
"Of course.", Arthur answered, not looking up.

"I've been thinking about that night - the night we had sex."  
"Merlin...",  Arthur warned,  but before he could finish his thought, Merlin put the sponge against his chin and closed his mouth. 

" Let me finish.", Merlin said. He knew it was very dangerous to say this to the son of the King, but he knew Arthur wanted to hear him out.   
"Fine.", he said as he pushed the sponge away. 

Merlin teased him with the most dirty sentences he could think of as he watched Arthur's breathing get heavy. 

He leaned in close to whisper into the blonde boy's ear, and as he glanced down on the surface of the water, he could see the tip of Arthur's growing erection. 

He continued to tease him, dragging one hand down his chest, lower and lower, Arthur's breathing now completly shallow, his eyes closed... 

Until he snapped. His eyes flew open and he grabbed Merlin's hand, which was now on his hip, as he said " That's enough!" 

Merlin retracted his hand, slowly dragging it up Arthur's chest. "You're all set.", he said as he took a step back and grabbed a towel for Arthur.

Arthur quickly took it from his hands and stepped behind the dressing screen. He slowly dried himself, being very careful around his still throbbing erection.

"Hand me my breeches.", he said when he was done. Merlin's response came quickly. " Of course."

It wasn't long before he realized something was wrong. He held the fabric in front of the light. "These aren't mine.", he said with a scowl.

"My mistake," Merlin said, "they must be mine then." Arthur peered from behind the dressing screen, a look of total confusion on his face. His jaw dropped at the sight in front of him.

Merlin stood naked in front of the door, his clothes scattered around him, turning the key when Arthur noticed him. 

He walked towards him, slowly closing the distance between them. When he reached the other boy he pushed the dressing screen away, leaving them facing each other, both naked.

"So are you going to do something about this?", Merlin asked after a while staring into Arthur's blue eyes.

His mouth still hanging open, his breathing shallow, he studies Merlin's body and their closeness and he did the first thing he could think of - he kissed him.

He pulled him down on the bed, kissing him roughly, and pulled him on top of him. Merlin broke the kiss and uses his magic to grab the jar of oil, his eyes flashing golden. 

He dipped two fingers inside quickly putting it back, his eyes again golden. " How did you do that?", Arthur muttered out. "I'll explain later.", Merlin answered. "Turn around."

Arthur didn't need to be told twice. He wasn't used to someone telling him what to do - that was his job - but he didn't mind if it was Merlin.

He grabbed hold of the bed frame as Merlin pushed his fingers inside of him. He started scissoring him when they heard a knock on the door.

Someone called for Arthur and he opened his mouth to speak, but no words were leaving his lips because of Merlin's fingers still working him open.

"He's busy.  He's having a bath.", Merlin said instead of Arthur. The person behind the door mumbled something about an important message.

"Come back in 15 minutes." The messenger started complaining, but Merlin cut him of. "He tripped," he said as he extracted his fingers from Arthur, "and fell into mudd." At the last word he thrust three fingers inside of him.

Arthur slammed his fist on the bed frame at the feeling. "Oops, dropped my sponge.", Merlin said. The messenger started to speak, but Arthur shouted "Leave! Now!"

"Merlin...", Arthur breathed when the messenger scrambled away. He slid off Merlin's fingers and pulled him into a kiss. He wraped his legs around Merlin's waist and positioned himself above him.

Merlin aligned himself with Arthur's entrance and thrust up. Both men groaned at the touch, rocking their hips against each other in perfect harmony.

Merlin could feel little bits of his magic into Arthur with every move he made. He knew he wouldn't last much longer, but he had to control himself for Arthur.

Luckily, he didn't have to do it for long because a few moments later he felt Arthur coming. He came too, releasing his magic completely and letting out a loud moan.

Arthur collapsed on his chest, breathing heavily. He separated from Merlin and made a move towards the edge of the bed, but Merlin grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

"We're not done yet.", Merlin said. Before Arthur could ask what he meant, Merlin took him in his mouth. Arthur threw his head back in pleasure, grabbed the bed frame and arched his back from the bed.

Merlin started licking and sucking and doing whatever it took to make Arthur moan and groan harder. Soon enough he was coming, warm liquid filling Merlin's mouth as he swallowed it.

He stood up with a flirty smirk on his face and turned around to grab a towel. Before he could get far he felt Arthur's hand on his. He turned him around standing on his knees.

Staring up into Merlin's eyes he wrapped his mouth around him, teasing him with his tounge. Merlin grabbed the bedpost, eyes closed, mouth open, his magic lifting every smaller item in the room.

Arthur swirled his tounge around Merlin's lenght, licking the tip until the other boy came, a loud bang echoing through the room as he let go of the magic.  
Arthur swallowed with a smile on his face as Merlin wet a towel and cleaned himself and then handed it to Arthur.

"We're gonna talk about this later.", Arthur said as they were getting dressed. "Yes, we will.", Merlin answered, staring into Arthur's eyes. "It is a pleasure serving you, Sir Arthur."

Arthur chuckled. "Oh, you're way more than a servant now." And with a smirk on his face, Merlin left Arthur's chambers and walked happily back to his room.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you need anything else?"

"No, you can go." Merlin bowed, which he never did before, and turned toward the door.

Arthur noticed Merlin had been very obedient lately, he wasn't himself, and Arthur was getting a little sick of it.

He missed all of Merlin's jokes and quick remarks. He suspected it was because they still haven't talked about what happened between them, even though it's been more than a week.

"Merlin, wait.", Arthur called after him before he reached the doorknob. "Yes, Sire?" 

"Sit down." Merlin listened to him, sings of confusion showing on his face. Arthur sat next to him. "Is this about what happened between us, or..."

"No, no.", Arthur cut him of. "Let's just leave that for now." He took a deep breath. "How long have you been practising magic?"

"I haven't.", Merlin answered quickly. "I was born with it."

"You were... born with it?" Arthur asked skeptically. "Yup.", Merlin answered quickly again. "Does anyone else know?"

"Just Gaius." Arthur nodded a few times before continuing. "Does he know about us?" Merlin laughed, "Hell no!"

Arthur chuckled along and nodded again. They sat in silence for a minute before Arthur continued looking down. "Look, about what happened between us.."

"Let me guess - it can never happen again.", Merlin cut in looking in the opposite direction. "No, no!", Arthur looked up and hesitated saying the next words.

"I... I want it to happen again. But no one can know - especially my father - you understand that right?" Merlin's eyes were wide open when Arthur stopped talking. 

"Yeah, yes of course." Silence settled over them once more. "Can I ask you a personal question?" Arthur asked finally.

Merlin raised an eyebrow. "A few nights ago we had sex three times in a row. I think you're entitled to ask me a personal question."

Arthur smirked. "Don't get smart." He shifted his weight so that he had a better view of Merlin. "Was that the first time you've been with a man?"

Merlin's face went red. He looked to his left and started fiddling with the brim of his shirt. "Um... Well, actually, that was the first time I've ever..."

"Really?" Arthur raised his eyebrows and Merlin looked at him. "Well I wasn't the most popular guy in my village, and everyone knew I was magic so not many people talked to me, and..."

"Merlin, Merlin," Arthur cut him of. "I'm not judging you." He stopped for a second to let Merlin know he was serious. "That night I got drunk - that was your -"

"Yep." Arthur nodded and continued. "And a few nights ago - that was the -"

"Yeah.", Merlin answered quickly again. "Wow. You're a quick study.", Arthur said at which Merlin chucked.

"Wait, but both of the times we were... together, you were..." Arthur paused trying to think of a way he could say what he was thinking. 

"I was what?" Merlin asked confused. "Well - " Arthur continued. "you were on top." Merlin looked down again quickly, trying to hide his burning cheeks.

"You've never -" Arthur started, but Merlin cut him of before he could say the rest. "No."

"I'll just have to teach you then." Before Merlin could ask what he meant, Arthur straddled him and started kissing him roughly. Their clothes were gone in a matter of seconds.

Arthur reached for the jar of oil, but he barely moved a muscle before it flew into his hand. He stared at Merlin with his mouth hanging open for a few moments before the jar magically opened and Merlin's eyes flashed gold.

He hesitantly dipped two of his fingers inside and as soon as he pulled them out, the jar flew back to its place. Merlin stared at Arthur, waiting for him to make a move. Finally, he did. 

He spread Merlin's legs giving him more access and slowly pushed his fingers inside him. Merlin's hips bucked at the sensation and Arthur could feel Merlin's magic stirring deep inside him.

He slowly started scissoring him, involuntary moans escaping Merlin's mouth. "Ready?" Arthur asked softly. Merlin nodded. 

"Breathe.", he reassured him. He waited until Merlin took a few deep breaths and slowly pushed at his entrance.

Merlin flinched at the slight pain, but urged Arthur to keep going. He wrapped his legs around Arthur's waist and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

Arthur started slowly moving in and out of Merlin, making breathy moans escape his mouth. He trailed his lips down Merlin's neck and bit a mark into the skin of his collarbone.

Merlin pulled him as close as he possibly could scratching at his back. Arthur pulled away for a second, wanting to see Merlin as he was fucking him, and then just as fast he was back with a hungry kiss.

Merlin felt his orgasam draw near and then, as though he could read his mind Arthur separated from him, fucking into him harder, searching his own release.

As his climax rose, Merlin could feel his magic stirring inside him, rattling the windows. His legs shaking, he came over their stomachs, followed seconds later by Arthur who came inside him, filling him out.

He slid out of Merlin and lay down next to him, both of them breathing heavily. "So, what do you think?" Merlin used his magic to wet a towel and bring it to himself as Arthur spoke. 

"That was fucking amazing." he said as Arthur took the towel from his hands and started cleaning Merlin off. "But we're never doing it again." Arthur raised an eyebrow at him and stopped what he was doing.

"And what makes you think you have any say in that?" Merlin's response was a lifted eyebrow and a stare. After a few seconds, Arthur rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine."

He cleaned himself off and stared at Merlin after he was done. "Never?" he asked skeptically. Merlin looked down to hide his smile. "Okay. Maybe a few times."

Arthur smiled, threw away the towel and pulled Merlin in for a kiss. After he pulled away, Arthur put both of his arms around Merlin's stomach, pulling him close.

"Good night.", he said as he kissed his neck. "Arthur!" Merlin complained. "I need to get back to my room." Arthur hummed against his shoulder. "You're not going anywhere.", he said with his eyes still closed.

"But Gaius..." Merlin started, but Arthur cut him off. "Gaius'll manage one night without you." Merlin chuckled. "He always checks up on me in the morning. If I'm not there -"

"If you're not there he'll think you spent the night somewhere else. Just tell him you were with some girl." Merlin chuckled again. "There's no way he'll believe that."

"Well, then we'll figure something out in the morning." Arthur was getting a little tired of Merlin's questions. "Now shut up and go to sleep."

"But...", Merlin started. "Shush.", Arthur put his finger to Merlin's mouth and Merlin fell silent. His hand wandered up to his neck where he remembered Arthur had kissed him roughly.

"Wait, did you give me a hickey?" Arthur sighed. "Yes. So you know you belong to me." Merlin tried to hide his smile. "What if someone sees it?"

"No one's going to see it.", Arthur answered restlessly. "How can you be sure?"

"You wear that stupid scarf of yours all the time anyway." Merlin's jaw dropped. "It's not stupid!" There was silence for a second before Merlin felt Arthur's teeth on his neck. "What was that for?"

"All your stupid questions earned you another hickey. Now go to sleep." Merlin rolled his eyes. "Fine. Good night." Arthur hummed against his shoulder again, a gentle vibration against his skin.

Merlin had to admit it felt good to be in Arthur's arms. He shifted closer to him, putting his hands over Arthur's, and fell asleep almost instantly with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished the chapter! I hope you like it!


End file.
